


Vicissitude

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, Gen, Princess Tomoya because why not
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: Misinya satu, bunuh sang perdana menteri. Namun pada prosesnya, ia mulai merasa krisis harga diri sebagai seorang laki-laki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

“ _Tugas kalian hanya dua_.”

Ia mencengkram rok berenda yang menciptakan tumpukan rumit dari bagian pinggang ke bawah, berjalan dengan perhatian ekstra agar tidak tersandung gaunnya _dan_ sepasang sepatu hak tinggi yang terpaksa ia kenakan. Napasnya keluar dalam tarikan dan hembusan pendek, keringat dingin mengalir.

Korset ini sungguhan membunuhnya.

Sekarang ia bersimpati kepada semua gadis bangsawan yang ada di dunia. Ia memang tahu menggunakan korset itu menyakitkan, tetapi ia tak tahu sakitnya hingga seperti ini. Seolah paru-parunya ditekan sekuat tenaga oleh tangan-tangan transparan kurang kerjaan, membatasi napasnya, membuat pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang karena asupan oksigen yang tidak memadai.

Ah, tetapi katanya kecantikan memang mahal, sih.

Sayangnya ia tidak butuh kecantikan.

“ _Culik tunangan sang kaisar_.”

Di sisinya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang jelas beberapa tahun lebih tua menuntun langkahnya, membimbingnya menelusuri karpet merah yang digelar di atas jalanan berbatu dengan perlahan. Sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi menunjukkan simpati yang pasti, kendati yang dituntun sendiri tidak tahu pemuda itu bersimpati kepada fakta bahwa ia mengenakan gaun atau hak tinggi.

Atau malah keduanya.

Ia dapat merasakan tatapan membakar bagian belakang kepalanya, menghakiminya dalam satu lirikan. Prajurit membungkuk kala ia lewat, kepala mereka tidak terangkat biarpun ia telah beberapa langkah di depan sosok mereka. Pintu ganda itu sudah terbuka ketika ia mendongak, seolah menyambutnya.

“ _Bunuh sang perdana menteri._ ”

Prospek hidup sebagai seorang petani mendadak terdengar sangat menggoda baginya.

 

* * *

“Anzu.”

Itu bukan namanya.

Sumpah, serius, demi semua dewa dan dewi dari berbagai mitologi yang ia hapal di luar kepala karena pemaksaan tidak berperikemanusiaan dari mentornya, itu bukan namanya. Dan jelas bukan nama pemuda berambut hitam di sisinya. Tetapi untuk saat ini, dengan mengenakan gaun berenda merah muda yang dipadu sepasang hak tinggi dan korset yang menyiksa, di mata mereka, ia adalah Anzu.

Tetapi di balik wig cokelat muda mengikal yang dihiasi dengan pita, ia adalah Tomoya Mashiro.

Pemuda berambut hitam di sisi Tomoya menyikutnya lembut ketika Tomoya tak kunjung bereaksi—masih memproses fakta bahwa saat ini, di sini, di tempat ini, ia adalah Anzu. Seketika membuat sosok yang lebih muda cepat-cepat membungkuk dalam gestur hormat perempuan bangsawan yang terlatih.

“Senang kau bisa sampai ke sini lebih awal,” yang berbicara adalah seorang pria muda berambut hijau tua. Sebuah senyum kecil, yang tidak dapat teridentifikasi apakah senyum sungguhan atau hanya formalitas kerajaan, tersulam di wajahnya yang pucat karena kelelahan. Sepasang iris keemasan tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata, hampir menutupi lingkar hitam yang menunjukkan bahwa kehidupan sebagai sosok yang dipercayai sang raja tidak seindah mimpi dan delusi orang biasa.

Ketika Tomoya berbicara, yang keluar adalah suara tinggi dalam bahasa berkelas, dan Tomoya tidak tahu apakah ia harus berterimakasih kepada mentornya atau malah menampar sang mentor dengan sepatu hak tinggi karena cara berbicara alami Tomoya sebagai seorang laki-laki resmi rusak tanpa sisa, “Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Keito- _san_ ,” diikuti satu bungkukan dan tarikan gaun sekali lagi.

Hasumi Keito mengangguk sekali, tampak puas dengan formalitas dari gerakan anggun Tomoya. Tatapannya kemudian bergerak ke sosok di sisi Tomoya, sebelah alisnya naik, “Dan ini adalah ...?”

Sepasang iris lazuardi bertemu dengan iris cokelat muda.

“Dapat dikatakan pengawalku,” Tomoya sengaja tidak memperkenalkannya, dan Keito juga tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan apapun selain faedah pemuda itu berdiri di sisi Tomoya dengan pakaian formal menyerupai seragam berwarna hitam lengkap dengan _rapier_ bersarung di pinggang.

Seolah menanggapi Tomoya, sang pengawal membungkuk penuh hormat, sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi berkilat—yang luput dari dunia karena helai-helai rambut hitam yang jatuh ke dahinya.

Keito mengangguk sekali, “Baiklah kalau begitu. Lewat sini.”

Tomoya mengangkat roknya, cukup tinggi untuk membuatnya dapat berlari tanpa keserimpet bila diperlukan. Roknya sendiri terasa berat di dalam genggamannya, dan Tomoya tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya bila ia entah bagaimana tenggelam di dalam kolam. Keito membimbingnya masuk lebih dalam, menelusuri karpet merah yang digelar menutupi lantai marmer.

Tomoya kira, pintu ganda utama adalah akhir dari kemegahan istana, dan ketika ia tahu dirinya salah, ia masih terpana kala matanya menangkap kandelir yang berkilat seolah terbuat dari berlian menghiasi langit-langit keemasan yang bertumpu pada pilar-pilar putih, jendela-jendela raksasa dilengkapi dengan tirai sutra merah dengan bordir keemasan pada tiap ujungnya, lukisan-lukisan yang luar biasa indah menghiasi dinding putih tanpa noda—Tomoya berputar sekali, dan rasa penasarannya belum juga terpuaskan. Ia ingin berhenti dan mengamati, tetapi langkah Keito tidak melambat.

Tomoya pernah melihat tempat yang identik dengan istana ini, sekali.

Karena toh, tempat yang pernah Tomoya datangi itu juga sebuah istana.

“Eichi baru dapat menemuimu sekitar dua hari lagi, kuharap kau tidak keberatan,” suara Keito memecah fokus tak penting Tomoya yang terarah kepada vas seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa di sudut lorong. Pemuda berambut hijau itu bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebutkan titel di depan nama Tenshouin Eichi yang merupakan atasan sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

Tomoya mengerjap, otaknya berputar cepat—ini sesuai skenario, tetapi ia lupa skripnya, “Aku tidak keberatan, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku,” suara yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya terlalu tinggi, hampir seperti seekor tikus yang terjepit pintu. Pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan di sisi Tomoya meliriknya, memberinya sebuah tatapan peringatan penuh simpati.

Diam-diam Tomoya bersyukur Keito hanya bertemu _Anzu_ beberapa kali. Setidaknya tidak cukup bagi sang menteri untuk menyadari fakta bahwa suara Tomoya terlalu janggal untuk seorang perempuan.

Tomoya berhenti ketika Keito berhenti. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menggesturkan tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan putih ke arah pintu ganda yang terletak di tengah lorong, warnanya cokelat tua dengan ukiran rumit yang menggambarkan sulur tumbuhan anggur dan lili, pada tiap-tiap ujung ukirannya dihiasi dengan batu berwarna yang Tomoya harap dari lubuk hati terdalam bukan berlian.

“Ini ruanganmu untuk sementara, jika ada yang kau butuhkan, katakan saja kepada kepala pelayan, yang berambut biru tua dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya, Fushimi,” Keito berkata tanpa jeda napas, gesturnya terburu-buru, dan mau tak mau, Tomoya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah yakin Tomoya menangkap satu dan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, Keito balas menatap sosok berambut hitam di sisi Tomoya, lalu mengangguk sekali. Sang pengawal balas mengangguk, kendati dengan penuh hormat yang membuat gerakannya terlihat sangat tegas dan kaku.

Langkah Keito cepat hingga punggung sang menteri muda menghilang hampir seketika. Sepasang iris cokelat muda dan lazuardi menatap belokan dengan tatapan curiga, seolah keduanya hampir mengira Keito akan kembali muncul dari balik bayangan untuk mengawasi mereka. Tetapi menit berlalu, dan sosok yang ditunggu tak muncul juga.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Kakimu tidak sakit?” Hokuto Hidaka angkat bicara, suaranya yang berat membelah keheningan lorong yang anehnya absen dari pengawal dan prajurit, seolah sang pemilik istana tahu lorong ini akan ditempati dan memberi privasi yang mencukupi.

Tomoya tahu memar mulai terbentuk di tumitnya. Roknya berat luar biasa, korset itu membunuhnya, segalanya adalah sebuah siksa, tetapi ia adalah Tomoya Mashiro, dan ia hidup dari totalitas skenario.

“Aku baik-baik saja .... sepertinya,” Tomoya mendorong pintu ganda di hadapannya membuka.

Dan katakan saja prospek hidup sebagai tuan putri kini mulai terdengar menggoda.

Ruangan itu besar, bahkan lebih besar dari rumah Tomoya—dan rumah Tomoya dihuni oleh 4 orang.

Sebuah tempat tidur beratap dilapisi selimut berenda dan tirai transparan diletakkan di ujung, bukan di sudut melainkan di bagian tengah, pada setiap kedua sisinya dihiasi oleh meja kecil yang menumpu sebuah lampu tidur. Pada sudut ruangan lainnya terdapat sepasang sofa dan meja kopi rendah, dikelilingi dengan rak-rak penuh berisi buku. Langit-langitnya dihiasi dua kandelir, berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela tinggi yang terbuka lebar. Tomoya dapat melihat dua pintu lain di dalam ruangan tersebut, tetapi ia tak tahu fungsi keduanya.

Sepasang iris cokelat muda berkilau, senyumnya lebar dan suaranya dipenuhi dengan semangat yang amat sangat ketika ia menoleh ke arah pemuda di sisinya, “Hokuto- _senpai_!” tunjuknya, pada keseluruhan ruangan mewah yang isinya tidak akan dapat ia lunasi bahkan dengan nyawanya.

Hokuto mengangguk menanggapi, seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini, tetapi sebuah kesan tetap tersisa di dalam matanya, “Jangan tinggalkan apapun di dalam sini, oke?” pemuda itu berkata, suaranya turun beberapa oktaf hingga tak lebih dari bisikan samar.

Seolah Hokuto Hidaka lupa skripnya, dan ia hanya memastikan improvisasi mereka.

Tomoya mengangguk cepat, determinasi terlukis pada wajahnya.

Hokuto tersenyum, matanya melembut, “Mereka hanya memberi kita waktu dua minggu, tetapi kurasa sebaiknya kita menunggu. Pengawalan di luar jauh lebih ketat dari yang aku kira,” pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, tatapan mengarah ke suatu tempat yang tak pasti. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia berpikir keras, mengingat sekumpulan prajurit berseragam dengan _rapier_ tersampir di pinggang yang menyambut mereka dari gerbang istana hingga ke pintu utama.

“Apakah ada kemungkinan pengawalan akan mengendur dalam beberapa hari?” Tomoya memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Ia tidak begitu mengerti cara pikir bangsawan dalam menggunakan kekayaan mereka. Misi mereka hanya dua, tetapi Tomoya harus tetap mendengarkan rencana Hokuto selaku senior sekaligus orang yang akan memastikan misi mereka berjalan lancar.

Hokuto mengangguk, “Sekitar empat hingga lima hari. Bahkan bisa lebih. Maaf, Tomoya, tetapi sepertinya kau harus bertahan lebih lama dengan korset dan hak tinggi itu,” tatapan Hokuto berubah menjadi penuh permintaan maaf. Dan Tomoya sangat ingin melempar dirinya ke arah sang pengawal sembari menangisi fakta mengapa bukan Hokuto yang menjadi mentornya.

Langkah kaki penuh semangat memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Dan Hokuto harus mencengkram lengan Tomoya sebelum anak malang itu jatuh wajah terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai marmer. Suatu benda tak teridentifikasi yang hanya berupa _blur_ merah muda dan hijau tertawa ketika ia memeluk pinggang Tomoya sembari berteriak, “Anzu~!”

Tomoya seketika mengenali sosok yang memeluknya. Salah satu teman mentornya yang berambut hitam memperingatkan Tomoya dan Hokuto tentang sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah muda yang kemungkinan besar akan selalu berkeliaran di istana, seorang _Archduke_ belia yang mungkin saja akan naik takhta bila Tenshouin Eichi tidak memiliki seorang pewaris dari darahnya, Himemiya Tori.

“Ada yang bilang kau datang lebih cepat, ternyata benar! Hmph, aku tahu, pasti karena kau tidak tahan dengan rumor yang menyebar dan ancaman yang datang kepadamu, kan? Tidak apa-apa kau akan aman di sini!” Tori berbicara tanpa jeda napas, pelukannya pada Tomoya mengerat.

Tomoya berusaha untuk tersenyum, tetapi yang keluar malah satu tarikan sudut bibir yang kaku, “Tori- _kun_ , terima kasih atas sambutannya,” lagipula bagaimana ia dapat tersenyum di kala semua oksigen di dalam paru-parunya didorong keluar dengan paksa dalam definisi yang sesungguhnya?

Tori melepaskan pelukannya, sepasang iris peridot seketika terarah ke wajah Tomoya. Sesuatu berkilat di dalam mata itu, dan Tomoya merasa ia baru saja ditampar dengan sangat keras tepat di wajah ketika sang _Archduke_ belia bertanya, “Apakah kau mewarnai rambutmu, Anzu?”

Ini tidak sesuai skenario mereka.

Berbeda dengan Keito, Tori jelas sering bertemu dengan _Anzu_.

Otak Tomoya berputar cepat, “Benar, aku hanya ingin berganti suasana, kau tahu. Ini tidak permanen kok, dalam waktu beberapa hari juga akan luntur,” suara Tomoya mantap ketika kebohongan itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Sangat meyakinkan hingga Tori mengerjap heran.

“Eeeh, padahal aku—”

“—harus melanjutkan pekerjaan anda, Tuan Muda,” suara lain mendadak memotong dari ujung lorong. Tiga pasang mata menatap sosok berambut biru tua yang berdiri dengan satu tangan di dada kirinya. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat ke arah Tomoya dan Hokuto sebelum berjalan ke arah Tori, langkahnya lebar-lebar, dan semakin ia mendekat, senyum di wajahnya semakin tak meyakinkan.

Tori segera bergerak ke belakang Tomoya, bersembunyi, “Tinggalkan aku, Yuzuru!”

Fushimi Yuzuru tersenyum, “Tentu saja, bila anda ikut bersama saya dan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk di meja anda,” katanya, tajam dan sopan. Tanpa aba-aba, Yuzuru memutari Tomoya dan mencengkram bahu Tori, gerakannya cepat dan terlatih, seolah ini bukan pertama kalinya Tori melarikan diri dari pekerjaannya dan Yuzuru terpaksa menyeretnya kembali.

Tori meronta, “Tidak tidak tidak tidak! Menjauh dariku!” tetapi Yuzuru sangat berdeterminasi untuk tidak melepaskan Tori dari genggamannya. Sang _Archduke_ sempat mencengkram rok Tomoya seolah benda itu adalah garis antara hidup dan matinya, tetapi laki-laki berambut biru yang lebih tua tersebut menarik tuannya menjauh sebelum Tori sempat mengeratkan genggamannya pada rok Tomoya.

“Semoga hari anda menyenangkan, Anzu- _san_ ,” Yuzuru mengangguk sekali, ke arah Tomoya, kemudian ke arah Hokuto. Dengan santai, sang kepala pelayan menyeret Tori yang meronta dan berteriak-teriak heboh menelusuri lorong.

Ketika punggung keduanya menghilang, Hokuto segera berbalik untuk menatap Tomoya, sepasang iris biru menggelap dalam konsentrasi, dahinya berkerut, “Tomoya, kita harus berimprovisasi.”

Karena Himemiya Tori terlalu berbahaya, dan Hokuto tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan tetap pada skenario mereka, kendati rencana yang berputar di kepala sang pemuda berambut hitam sudah melewati batas wajar masokis yang seharusnya.

“Kita harus membunuh sang perdana menteri malam ini.”

 

* * *

 

Malam di istana jauh berbeda dari siang hari.

Tomoya masih dapat mendengar langkah kaki melewati ruangannya, disertai dengan suara denting _rapier_ dan tawa pelan ketika para prajurit yang lewat bertukar kata untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Tirai-tirai diturunkan, semua kandelir dinyalakan, cahayanya membuat lantai marmer berkilauan.

Hanya tinggal musik _waltz_ , dan seluruh sudut istana adalah latar yang cocok untuk pesta dansa pribadi.

Tomoya mengencangkan jubah merah yang ia kenakan, jemari terlatih dengan cepat mengikat tali yang menjuntai dari jubahnya ke sekeliling bahunya sendiri. Pemuda itu diam-diam merasa lega luar biasa dapat keluar dari korset dan hak tinggi selagi ia mengeluarkan _rapier_ yang diberikan Hokuto kepadanya, mengetes ketajamannya dengan sentuhan ringan yang seketika membuat kulitnya sobek.

Setelah yakin senjatanya siap, Tomoya menarik gaun merah mudanya tinggi-tinggi dan memakaikannya kepada bantal terdekat, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa agar terlihat seolah bantal itu adalah seorang manusia. Tomoya menepuk wig cokelat muda yang semula ia kenakan beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menghilangkan debu imajiner yang mungkin menempel, sebelum mengenakannya kepada bantal yang sama. Ia mengambil pita merah muda dan mengikatnya ke sekeliling wig tersebut, mengaturnya agar dari belakang terlihat seolah pita itu hanya sebuah hiasan rambut semata.

Setelah yakin semuanya siap, Tomoya mengangkat bantal itu untuk mengetesnya. Gaun dan wig itu tetap bertahan ketika Tomoya melangkah cepat dan berputar, menari dalam senandung rendah yang berlompatan di dalam kepalanya.

Dua ketukan pelan pada pintu membuatnya berhenti.

“Hokuto- _senpai_?” panggil Tomoya, mengingat janji Hokuto tentang kode yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengeksekusi rencana mereka. Seolah menerima sebuah konfirmasi, pintu itu terbuka sedikit, dan sosok Hokuto menyelinap masuk—sama seperti Tomoya, ia juga mengenakan jubah merah, menggantung hanya pada satu bahunya, seolah benda itu adalah identitas mereka.

Pakaian Hokuto jauh lebih menarik mata daripada Tomoya, bordir emas pada setiap ujungnya memantulkan cahaya, seakan Hokuto memang berencana untuk menarik semua lampu yang menyorot panggung mereka, _rapier_ lain tersampir di pinggangnya, hampir tak terlihat di balik jubah merah.

“Apakah kau siap?” Hokuto bertanya.

Tomoya mengangguk dan menyerahkan bantal bergaun yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

“Seperti kata Sakuma- _san_ , sang perdana menteri masih berada di kantornya. Misimu adalah membunuhnya,” Hokuto menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela ruangan Tomoya, mundur beberapa langkah agar tak ada prajurit yang melihatnya—belum. Satu tangan memeluk bantal yang diberikan kepadanya, memastikan bagian bantal yang terlihat tersembunyi oleh jubahnya.

Tomoya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia mengenakan topinya dalam satu gerakan cepat, memposisikan ujungnya agar matanya tak terlihat dari depan, tetapi kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas.

“Bagaimana bila aku gagal?” suara Tomoya bergetar.

Hokuto mengambil jeda, tetapi kemudian sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahnya.

Dan sekilas, Tomoya melihat sosok bertopeng dengan rambut platina pada bayang seniornya.

“Kau akan berhasil, Tomoya—itu pasti.”

Hokuto meraih _rapier_ miliknya dan memecahkan jendela. Suaranya menggema hingga melewati pintu yang tertutup rapat, mengejutkan sosok-sosok yang berkeliaran di bawah jendela. Waktu mereka tidak banyak, detik pertama Hokuto memecahkan jendela, takdir mereka sudah tersegel begitu saja.

Sepasang iris lazuardi bertemu dengan cokelat tua, mengonfirmasi segalanya dan apa yang ada, sebelum baik Hokuto dan Tomoya pergi menuju arah yang berlawanan—Hokuto melompat dari jendela, sementara Tomoya membanting pintu dan menelusuri lorong yang terang-benderang.

Suara banyak langkah kaki terdengar, diikuti dengan teriakan yang bersahutan.

“Seseorang menculik Anzu- _san_!”

Tomoya berlari melewati bayang-bayang, berhenti dan bersembunyi ketika sosok-sosok berseragam melewatinya. Ia mengenali sosok Hasumi Keito yang memimpin salah satu kumpulan prajurit, dan teriakan Tori dari suatu tempat yang berlawanan dari tujuan Tomoya. Istana seketika pecah dalam kekacauan, dan Tomoya terus merangsek maju menuju satu tempat yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Kala tujuannya akhirnya muncul di depan mata, Tomoya menarik keluar _rapier_ yang tersampir di pinggangnya dan menarik napas, menutup kedua matanya. Kalimat Hokuto berputar di kepalanya, berikut perintah yang diberikan oleh mentornya—misinya; bunuh sang perdana menteri.

Ketika sepasang iris cokelat muda terbuka, yang memenuhinya adalah ketetapan hati.

Tomoya membuka pintu ganda itu dengan satu tangan, tatapan dengan cepat tertuju pada satu-satunya sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Adalah seorang pemuda, rambutnya platina panjang hingga mencapai punggung, hampir berkilau di tengah kegelapan. Sepasang iris sewarna lembayung senja bersih dari emosi kecuali satu; kelegaan.

“Dan aku yakin kau datang ke sini karena sebuah tujuan?” sang perdana menteri tersenyum, seolah ia sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi, seolah ia sadar bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi, seakan ia yakin Tomoya akan merangsek maju untuk membunuhnya, kemudian habis perkara.

Tomoya tidak menjawab.

Misinya hanya satu, bunuh sang perdana menteri.

Bilah _rapier_ di tangannya berkilau, haus akan darah yang akan segera ditumpahkan oleh pemiliknya.

“Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?”

Tomoya merangsek maju.

Sang target mencengkram bahu Tomoya, darah mengalir di antara mereka, membasahi pakaian dan kulit pucat. Jantung berdetak lemah, dan Tomoya menarik kembali senjatanya. Sepasang iris cokelat tua dipenuhi dengan emosi yang campur-aduk hingga semuanya tumpah ruah dalam bentuk air mata.

Darah menetes tanpa suara, dan Hibiki Wataru tertawa.

 “Terima kasih.”

 

* * *

 

Tomoya mengikuti contoh Hokuto, berjongkok dengan satu kaki, dan menggenggam topinya di dada.

Suara Hokuto jernih ketika ia berkata, “Terima kasih sudah menerima kami.”

Jeda, sebelum salah satu dari sosok yang berdiri di depan mereka tertawa. Suaranya memecah keheningan dan tensi yang tinggi. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan jubah biru pada salah satu bahunya itu menuruni tangga yang mengarah ke kursi takhta dan menepuk bahu Hokuto.

“Berdirilah, Hokuto- _chan_. Kau sudah bekerjasama dengan kami selama beberapa tahun, tidak perlu formalitas. Dan _Ou-sama_ bahkan tidak peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu,” Narukami Arashi mengangkat lengan Hokuto dan Tomoya dengan paksa, di luar dugaan penampilannya yang tak terlihat demikian, tenaga Narukami ternyata cukup kuat hingga membuat Tomoya oleng sejenak.

Suara pintu yang terbuka paksa membuat semua orang menoleh.

“Hokke~! Bagaimana misimu menculik Anzu?” Akehoshi Subaru berseru dengan semangat yang menggebu. Tiga sosok mengikuti langkahnya, setengah berlari untuk tidak tertinggal, kecuali sosok seorang gadis yang harus mengangkat gaunnya tinggi-tinggi untuk benar-benar berlari.

Hokuto menggesturkan bantal bergaun di antara barang bawaannya, dan Subaru tertawa. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna senja itu mengangkat sang bantal dan memperlihatnya kepada gadis berambut cokelat tua di belakangnya, “Lihat Anzu, ini Anzu!” jelas Subaru tengah bersenang-senang.

“Apakah kau bertemu dengan sang kaisar?” sosok berseragam yang sama dengan Narukami angkat bicara, rambut platina berantakan jatuh menutupi sepasang iris sewarna langit musim dingin. Izumi Sena melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, satu alis terangkat dalam rasa ingin tahu.

Tomoya menggeleng, “Keito- _san_ bilang ia baru bebas dari pekerjaan dua hari lagi.”

Pemuda berambut merah muda yang berdiri di sisi kursi takhta mencibir, “Ha, baguslah. Semakin banyak wilayah, semakin banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan. Bagaimana jika kita tenggelamkan orang itu di dalam tumpukan kertas saja?” Itsuki Shu memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sosok yang duduk di atas kursi takhta tertawa, sebelah tangan memainkan mahkota yang tidak ia kenakan. Tsukinaga Leo mengambil jeda untuk berkata, “Ide bagus, Itsuki! Kau memang jenius, wahahaha~! Ah, tetapi aku tetap lebih jenius sih; tumpukan kertas pemakan manusia,” suara Leo santai ketika ia berkata, seolah ia tidak tengah mendiskusikan cara untuk membunuh seseorang.

Tsukasa Suou memijat keningnya, berusaha melawan kepalanya yang pening kala rajanya angkat bicara, “Tolong bicaralah sesuai logika dan fakta,” jelas kalimat itu ditunjukkan kepada Leo.

“Menurutku—”

Sakuma Ritsu membuka kedua matanya, memotong kalimat Sakuma Rei dengan cepat, “Ditolak.”

Rei menoleh, air mata komikal jatuh menuruni pipi, “Ritsuuuu, kenapa kau kejam sekali kepadaku~!?”

“Pergi sana,” Ritsu mengeluarkan ekspresi paling jijik yang dapat ia miliki, lengkap dengan nada suaranya, dan Rei seketika terlihat seolah seorang gadis baru saja menolak cintanya yang paling suci.

“Apakah sang kaisar bisa berenang?” Shinkai Kanata menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di sisinya sembari membaca sebuah buku penuh dengan aksara magis. Sepasang iris sewarna samudra berkilat dalam rencana rahasia yang kurang-lebih dapat terbaca.

Sakasaki Natsume tersenyum, “Bila kolamnya dipenuhi hiu, mungkin tidak.”

Tomoya mengkeret ketika semua percakapan itu mencapai telinganya.

“Karena Hidaka- _kun_ dan Tomoya- _kun_ menyelesaikan misi mereka jauh lebih awal, apakah kita akan mempercepat penyerangan?” Makoto Yuuki mendadak angkat bicara, tersenyum gugup kala semua mata kemudian ganti memandangnya. Seolah mereka terkejut pemuda berambut pirang itu berbicara.

Isara Mao tertawa, “Itu yang hendak aku tanyakan.”

Semua orang kemudian ganti memandang Leo.

“Apa?” sang raja malah balas bertanya.

“Salah sekali kalian bertanya kepadanya,” Izumi berujar kasar, dan Leo tertawa seolah salah satu bawahannya tidak baru saja menghinanya. Sepertinya berteman dengan Izumi dari awal hingga naik takhta membuat sang raja memiliki kekebalan khusus untuk menghadapi mulut kasar Izumi.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menggema, dan sosok terakhir melangkah masuk. Rambut platina panjang terkuncir tinggi, sebuah senyum percaya diri terpampang pada wajahnya yang dihiasi topeng setengah wajah, “ _Amazing_ ~!” serunya bersemangat, sembari melempar sekumpulan kelopak mawar merah.

Ekspresi Tomoya seketika pecah antara jijik dan ingin melarikan diri.

“Kerja bagus, Tomoya- _kun_! Kau berhasil membunuh sang perdana menteri!” dalam beberapa langkah lebar, sosok bertopeng itu berdiri di depan Tomoya yang seketika merangkak ke belakang Hokuto, menjadikan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu tameng untuk perlindungan fisik dan mental.

“Omong-omong, aku mendapatkan gaun untuk Anzu yang mungkin cocok juga untukmu—”

“—aku akan menenggelamkan mayatmu ke dalam kolam di taman Tsukinaga- _san_.”

Sang mentor berambut platina itu tertawa, jelas tidak menganggap serius ancaman Tomoya. Pemuda berambut platina itu kemudian menoleh ke arah sosok-sosok lain yang berdiri di dekat takhta, sepasang iris sewarna lembayung senja berkilat, “Kudengar pengawasan di istana Eichi diperketat.”

Rei tersenyum kalem, “Tentu saja. Tunangan sang kaisar, kan, diculik,” iris merah melirik gadis berambut cokelat tua di belakang Subaru dengan simpati lembut.

“Jadi, apakah kita tetap pada rencana atau mempercepat penyerangan?” Natsume angkat bicara, menutup bukunya dalam satu gerakan jemari yang membuat suaranya menggema. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu menatap sosok bertopeng di hadapannya dengan siaga, siap menerima perintahnya.

“Chiaki sudah mengonfirmasi kerjasama,” Leo menyatakan tiba-tiba, suaranya malah terdengar seolah ia hanya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang fakta tersebut. Sang raja mendadak menoleh ke arah Izumi yang paling dekat dengannya, sepasang iris peridot mengerjap.

“Memangnya semuanya sudah siap ya?”

Izumi terlihat seperti ingin menampar Leo dengan sepatunya.

“Membunuh sang perdana menteri adalah persiapan terakhir,” Mao menjawab dengan senang hati, menyelamatkan Leo dari kemungkinan menjadi korban sepatu Izumi. Tomoya mengangguk cepat, dan Hokuto mengeluarkan gumaman persetujuan dari balik tenggorokannya.

“Benar,” Hibiki Wataru melepas topengnya, sepasang iris sewarna lembayung senja berkilat sekali.

“Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai adegan kedua dari skenario kita.”

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Trickstar + Knights + Oddballs, dengan tambahan Princess Tomoya, merencanakan revolusi itu sangat A+++ silahkan tendang Azu karena ide gila nan absurd yang mendadak berubah menjadi oneshot super panjang yang ngebut diselesaikan sebelum scout yang sekarang selesai.
> 
> Uh, well? Tadinya ini cuma plot untuk ditertawakan, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi serius di tengah. Intinya adalah, Tomoya menggantikan Anzu sebagai tunangan Eichi untuk membunuh Wataru dan membuka jalan untuk revolusi. Dan terus terang Azu kaget pas ngetik tag, ini kenapa karakternya banyak banget, kayaknya cuma Tomoya aja? orz.
> 
> Oh iya, seragam Knights itu seragam mereka pas Judgement, dan seragam Hokuto itu seragamnya di scout Matador, sisanya Azu serahkan kepada imajinasi kalian semua~ Azu akui kemunculan Knights di sini memang agak maksa, tetapi apalah Azu tanpa Leo dan Knights, uhuk.
> 
> Entah kenapa Leonya terlihat sangat kalem? Sejenak Azu lupa cara nulis Leo.
> 
> Akhir kata, Azu akan sangat senang bila kalian sudi memberikan kudos atau komentar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
